Pegase racing circus numbers
the PRC. the rachers over the last 20 years #00-99 #00-meadow song (won 00 races, raced for 6 years) #01-grape soda (won 00 races, raced for 10 years) #02-bluebird happieness (won 00 races, raced for 2 years) {retired} #03-rainbowshine (won 00 raches, raced 6 years) #04- #05 #06 #07 #08 #09-cloud break (won 00 raced, raced for 4 years) #0-derpy (won 00 races, raced for 20 years) #1-spitfire (won 00 races, won three championships, raced for 8 years) {retired} #2-airheart (won 00 races, raced for 17 years) #3-blitz fire (won 00 races, won one championship raced for 4 years) #4 #5-fleetfoot (won 00 races, raced for 10 years) {retired} #6 #7-soarin (won 00 races, won one championships, raced for 7 years) {retired} #8-tiger lily (won 00 races, won one championships, raced for 4 years) #9 #10-rainbow dash (won 74 races, won three chamipnships, raced for 3 years) {retired/ races only when she fells like racing again} #11 #12-back fire (won 00 races, won rookie of the year, raced for 1 year) #13 #14 #15 #16 #17-darrel wingtip (won 00 races, two championships, raced for 5 years) {retired} #17-twilight sky (won 00 races, raced for 3 years) #18 #19 #20-april showers (won 00 races, raced for 18 years) #21 #22 #23 #24 #25-cream tangerine (won 00 race, raced for 2 years) #26 #27 #28-misty fly (won 00 races, raced for 15 years) #29 #30-thunderlane (won 00 races, won one championships, raced for 4 years) #31 #32 #33-appleboom (won one race, first start canterlot 500) #34 #35 #36 #37 #38 #39-deep blue (won 00 races, raced for 3 years) #40 #41-flaming fire (won 00 races, raced for 1 year) #42 #43 #44-chocolate blueberry (won 00 races, raced for 11 years) #45 #46 #47 #48-cloud kicker (won 00 races, raced for 15 years) #49-cloudchaser (won 00 races, won two championships, raced for 15 years) #50-lightning dust (won 00 races, won two championship, raced for 3 years) #51 #52-golden glory (won 00 races, raced for 5 years) #53 #54 #55 #55 #56-wildfire (won 00 races, raced for 6 years) #57 #58 #69 #61 #62-dust devil (raced 00 races, won one championship, raced for 14 years) #63 #64 #65 #66 #67-raindrop (won 00 races, raced for 3 years) #68 #69 #70-vanillia skies (won 00 races, raced for 3 years) #71 #72 #73 #74 #75-dizzle (won 00 races, raced for 6 years) #76 #77 #78 #79 #80-cinnamin swirl (won 00 races, raced for 19 years) #81-morning comet (won 00 races, raced for 4 years) #82 #83 #84 #85-dizzy twister (won 00 races, raced for 9 years) #86 #87 #88-electric blue (won 00 races, raced for 8 years) #89 #90-wild flower (won 00 races, won one championship, raced for 3 years) #91 #92 #93 #94-dewdrop (won 00 races, raced for 5 years) #95 #96 #97 #98-flitter (won 00 races, won two championships, raced for 15 years) #99 *commintator-snow flake *commintator-darrel wingtip *commintator-blossiomfourth *anlyest-fleetfoot *reporter-lightning wingtip Category:Prc Category:Darrel wingtip Category:Spitfire Category:Soarin Category:Derpy Category:Rainbow dash Category:Thunderlane Category:Blitz fire Category:Back fire Category:Appleboom Category:Lightning dust Category:Meadow song Category:Snow flake Category:Raindrop Category:Cloudchaser Category:Flitter Category:Wildfire Category:Wild flower Category:Vanillia skies Category:Tiger lily Category:April showers Category:Airheart Category:Blossomforth Category:Lightning wingtip Category:Chocolate blueberry Category:Cloud kicker Category:Cinniamin swirl Category:Cloud break Category:Cream tangerine Category:Deep blue Category:Dewdrop Category:Dizzy twister Category:Dizzle Category:Dust devil Category:Electric blue Category:Misty fly Category:Golden glory Category:Grape soda Category:Morning comet Category:Fleetfoot Category:Bluebird happieness Category:Flaming fire